Forgive but never Forget
by heyelisabeth
Summary: Season 3A AU. Emilia Marra, once best friend of Derek Hale. 5 months before the Hale fire she moved way. Now 7 years later she comes back to Beacon Hills. What will happen when she sees him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Going Back**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I am very excited to start on my first fanfiction ever and to write this! I just wanted to let you all know that English is not my native language, so sorry if there are some mistakes in it. Also, I don't mind getting some criticism, as long as I learn something from it. It's basically an Season 3A AU-ish. Enjoy! Xx**

 **• • •**

She heard her teacher talk, but she couldn't concentrate. Hell, she hasn't been able to conentrate in three months. Three months.. It has been that long since her brother got taken by the Alpha Pack. She worried about him, everyday. He could be dead, for God's sake.

"Emilia? Are you still with us?" Her head snapped up when her teacher mentioned her name.

"Hm? Oh.. Yeah, sorry." She mumbled. Once her teacher turned her back to the class, she started staring out of the window again.

When the final bell finally rang, she packed her bag and went to her locker. She got all of her stuff and walked outside. Looking around, she spotted her mom's car.

"Hi." Emilia greeted her mom. Her mom flashed her a smile back. The whole car ride was silent, which was strange since her mom was such a talker. She always asked about her day and stuff. Maybe she just an off day. She would mention it later. Once they arrived home, she went to her room quietly.

• • •

Dinner time came around quickly. "Emilia?" Her mother yelled from downstairs. "Dinner is ready!" Emilia sighed, she didn't feel hungry. She hasn't felt hungry since the day her brother got taken. She hasn't been a lot of things since her brother got taken. Always distracted, she lost all her friends because she stopped socializing and she felt depressive most of the time. It just sucked, she was so close with her brother. It was like they were twins, even though he was 2 years younger than her.

She took a seat on the right side of her father. Nobody said a word and she could clearly feel the tension. "Okay, what the fuck is going on?" She asked annoyed. "Language, Emilia." Her mother shot her a glare while putting some food on her plate. Emilia glared back at her and took the plate from her mom.

"We need to tell you something.." Her father began, making her slightly nervous, but curious at the same time.

"Okay? Tell me."

"We, eh, we got a call from Alan, Dr. Deaton. Do you remember him?" She slowly nodded, recognizing the name. "He told me that they got the same message as we did, three months ago.. Some of their people got taken too, and they might know where they are being kept." Her father told her. She nodded slowly, taking all the information in.

"Is Victor there too?" Her father shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know that for sure, but Alan told us that there is a chance that they keep everyone at the same place."

"Well, where is this place then? Why are we still sitting on our asses when we might know where Victor is?" Her voice began to rise the more she talked.

"Language, Emilia." Her mother repeated. Emilia sighed in frustration. Really? Was that the only thing she had to say?

"Beacon Hills."

"What?" She was shocked. She didn't want to go there ever again. But.. If her brother was there, she'd have too. She would do anything for him.

"Alan said they are keeping them in a bank vault, the Beacon Hills national bank. We're planning to go there tonight." Her father said, finally looking at her with a doubtful look.

"I want to come." She said, determined. "Honey, you don't have to.." Her mother's soft voice said, giving Emilia a sympathetic look.

"It's been seven years, okay..? I need to get over it.." Emilia mumbled. Now it was her turn to look at her plate. She wasn't feeling hungry at all. She looked at her dad and saw that he was nodding.

"Then you better pack, 'cause we're leaving tonight."

• • •

It was a long ride and she was exhausted. Emotionally, physically.. She just really hoped that Victor was here. She missed him, so much. They pulled up at the animal clinic.

"We're here, honey." Her mom said, still thinking that she was a sleep. She 'woke up' and got out of the car. They entered the animal clinic, and she immediatly picked up three heart beats. Seeing the looks on her parents face, they did too. Was Victor already here? She tried to open the gate, but flinched when she touched it. What the hell?

"Wolfsbane." A unknown voice told her. She looked up, to see a short man smiling at her. She nodded slowly and took a step back. The man, probably Dr. Deaton, opened the gate. "Emilia, right?" She nodded, "I'm Alan Deaton, come in." He smiled at her and she nodded once again. Weirdo.

Once they walked through the door that led to his actual clinic, she saw two other figures. She could smell another werewolf, but the other one was human. The tinted boy turned around as she stepped into the clinic. Guess he was the werewolf. He eyed her suspiciously and she did the same to him.

"This is Scott McCall, werewolf," Deaton pointed at the boy who eyed her suspiciously, "and this is Stiles Stilinski, human." She nodded. Who the fuck would name their kid Stiles? He looked at her with a warning look on his face, as if he could read her mind.

"My name is Vincent Marra, this my wife Lucy," my dad said, pointing to her mom, "and this is our daughter Emilia," he pointed to her.

"Good, now the introductions are done, we can get started. We are still waiting for someone else but he will come soon." My dad nodded at Deaton.

"What exactly are you guys doing here?" The guy, Scott, asked nervously.

"We are looking for our son, Victor. He got taken by the Alpha Pack a few months ago." Her dad told them, and at the mention of Victor she looked down. The bell of the front door of the animal clinic ringed, which meant that someone came in. "Ah, he is here." Deaton said, and walked away to the wolfsbane gate.

He came back with a tall figure, black hair, his skin was tinted. She eyed him before she realized..

It was _him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'm honestly not really happy with this one, but I tried my best to make it kind of okay. Hope you like it anyway. I promise it will get better!**

 **• • •**

Derek stared at her for a long time and she stared right back at him. Nobody said a word.

"Derek? Oh my god.. Honey!" Her mom broke the ice. She approached Derek and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened under her grip. His eyes never left Emilia. She noticed him hugging her mom back and she looked away. She couldn't do this, she couldn't act like nothing had happened and just act normal to him. They pulled apart from each other and then Vincent approached Derek.

"It's good seeing you, healthy and alive, Derek." Her dad said, patting him on his shoulder. Derek just nodded and smiled at him.

"We're sorry about everything, you know.. We should've never left.. We're incredibly sorry for your loss." Her mom whispered to him. Emilia stiffened. They should've never left? Really?

She felt her parents eyes on her and she was pretty sure every person in this room was staring at her. She couldn't. She couldn't talk to him, God, she couldn't even look at him. She looked down and felt the tears behind her eyes. She couldn't cry, she had to be strong. For Victor.

She looked at Deaton, "are we gonna start or not?" She asked him, harshly. She just wanted to get this done, find her brother and go home.

"Right.." Deaton said, he looked around to check if everyone was okay with that and nobody said something, so he just started talking. Emilia still felt Derek's eyes on her, but she decided to just ignore him. For now.

"All we know right now, is that they're being kept in the bank vault. We know that Boyd is still alive. Erica might not be. Also, there's another person, but Isaac didn't recognize her or him." Deaton explained. Emilia looked at her parents and they looked right back at her. They were thinking the same thing. Could it be Victor? She hoped so.

"What's the plan?" Derek asked. Emilia felt goosebumps on her skin when she heard his voice. He sounded so.. cold. She couldn't place it. All she knew, was that this wasn't the Derek she knew when she was 12. She didn't expect him to be.

"We go to the vault. The walls are probably made of some kind of stone so we'll need a drill to make a hole to get in the vault." The boy, Stiles, explained.

"Forget about the drill." Derek said.

"What?"

"How much space do I have if I go in first?"

"What? You gonna punch a hole through the wall?" Stiles said, laughing softly.

"Yes Stiles, I'm gonna puch a hole through the wall." Derek said, clearly annoyed.

"Right, let's see that big ol' fist, yeah, that's it. Don't be afraid, big bad wolf" Stiles challenged Derek. Derek pulled out his fist and Stiles put his hand about 1 inch from Derek's fist.

"See? That's how much space y-" Stiles couldn't finish his sentence, because Derek had punched Stiles hand.

"Ow! Yep, okay, he can do it." Stiles said.

Emilia heard Deaton sigh. "Okay, so Derek's gonna punch a through the wall, you'll get in the vault and safe them."

"Who's going?" Her dad asked.

"Derek and Scott are going." Deaton said.

"I want to come as well." Emilia said. Immediately everyone looked at her.

"There's no way you're going." Her mom answered.

"Victor could be there, and you expect me to sit on my ass, waiting, like you've done every day? I don't think so. I came here to safe Victor, and that's what I'm going to do. End of discussion." She snapped.

• • •

Derek started to punch the wall and after a few minutes it finally broke. Emilia studied his body and face while he did this. She had to admit, he had gotten handsome. He was never ugly to begin with. His body was muscular. She wondered if he was the only Hale alive, or if anyone else had survived the fire. She wanted to talk to him and ask him so many question, but she needed time. Emilia was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden growl. There was a boy she didn't recognize, so she assumed it was Boyd. He looked hungry, rabid. Her eyes widened as Boyd attacked Derek. Derek transformed into his werewolf form and she noticed his red eyes. He was an alpha? She looked around and saw someone else. Could it be Victor?

"Victor?" She whispered. She turned around to see Boyd pinning Scott to the wall and Derek trying to get Boyd off of Scott. The mystery person got closer to her and she realized it wasn't Victor. It was a girl. Emilia knew her.

"Cora?" She asked, surprised. Derek's head snapped towards Emilia, looking at Cora. But she didn't look like herself, besides being grown up now. She looked like.. Like she hadn't seen the moon for months. "What did you guys say the walls were made of?" She asked the boys, while stepping back.

"Stiles didn't know, he said some kind of stone!" Scott yelled.

"Moonstone!" She yelled back. "They haven't seen the moon for months and they're going to kill everything they can get a hold of. Guys, we need to get out of here!"

Cora let out a loud growl and Boyd let go of Scott to stand beside Cora. They both looked at Emilia, and Emilia turned into her wolf form. "Go! Now!" She yelled at Derek and Scott.

They tried going back through the hole in the wall, but were held back by something. "Wolfsbane." Derek growled. Suddenly the door of the bank vault opened and all their heads turned towards the door.

"Ms. Morrell?" Scott growled

"That's right, Scott. No one can get out of in the vault." The woman smirked.

Boyd and Cora started attacking us again like crazy.

"Hey! Boyd! Yeah, right here!" A girl screamed. Emilia once again didn't know her. She looked at the ground and saw the woman who trapped them in here laying on the ground with a wound on her head. In the mean time, the other girl kneeled down and placed her hands right above the wolfsbane. Her eyes widenend, realizing what she was about to do.

"No, Allison, don't!" Derek screamed. The girl, Allison, did it anyway. Cora and Boyd both looked at the door and escaped as soon as they could. Emilia let out a growl and wanted to follow them but was stopped by Derek's hand around her wrist. He looked at her with a warning and she shrugged his hand off. She approached the girl.

"I don't know who or what you are, but what you just did was extremely stupid. They're going to kill everyone that will cross their path. Thank you very much." Emilia said, harsh. She tried leaving, but was once again stopped by Derek. She growled at him.

"Emilia, calm down. She saved our life." Scott said, calmly.

"And she just ended a bunch of them." She snapped back. She looked at Derek and saw that he had a pained expression on his face. She took this as her cue to leave, so she did. She didn't care about what they had to say, she had to go out there and stop them, before they killed someone.


End file.
